The present invention generally relates to a bus bar and an electronic device including the bus bar.
Conventionally, in hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles and the like, electronic devices such as, for example, DC-DC converter units are used. Such electronic devices (in particular, for example, power supply units including a power supply circuit) include a bus bar that conducts electric power. Since a large current flows in the bus bar, the bus bar generates a large amount of heat and emits heat. The bus bar is attached to, for example, the inside of a chassis of the electronic device.
As techniques relating to bus bars, for example, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-114193 is known. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-114193, in a bus bar assembly including a first bus bar and a second bus bar, at least part of the first bus bar is included in a resin molded body and the second bus bar is positioned using a part of the resin molded body.
Also, as techniques for attaching a component to the chassis, for example, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-74921 is known. According to Laid-Open No. 2006-74921, an upper chassis and a lower chassis are provided, a circuit component is pressed against a bottom plate of the lower chassis via a holding member, and an extremity of the holding member is formed in a stepped shape.